Di Kala Hujan
by Wako d'author
Summary: Karma sedang galau /maaf saya nggak pintar bikin summary
**Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning : typo, OOC, BL**

Saat ini Karma benar-benar menyesal. Pagi tadi ia mengabaikan ramalan cuaca dan meninggalkan payungnya di rumah. Alhasil kini pemuda bersurai merah itu harus menunggu hujan yang tidak juga berhenti dari tadi pagi. Anak-anak kelas 3-E yang lain sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu. Sugino sempat menawarkan untuk berbagi payung dengan Karma, namun Karma menolaknya dengan halus. Arah rumah Sugino berlawanan dengan rumah Karma dan tentu saja Karma tidak ingin merepotkannya. Ingin menerobos, tapi hujan-hujan begini menuruni gunung? Sama saja cari mati. Jalanan semakin terjal dan licin jika hujan turun.

Karma duduk menopang dagu di teras depan gedung yang sudah agak bobrok ini. Pikirannya menerawang. Kejadian kemarin siang terputar berulang kali dalam ingatannya bagaikan kaset rusak. Lelah. Ini sangat melelahkan.

"Karma-kun, kau belum pulang?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Karma. Karma tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa murid yang senasib dengannya.

"Belum. Hujannya deras sekali, Nagisa-kun."

"Kenapa tidak menumpang?"

"Nagisa-kun sendiri?" Bukannya menjawab, Karma malah bertanya balik. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Si surai biru itu duduk di sebelah karma.

"Tadi aku dapat pelajaran tambahan dari koro-sensei. UAS sudah dekat kan." Karma mangut-mangut tanda mengerti. Mata tembaganya menatap sendu ke depan. Suasana kembali hening. Entah sejak kapan Karma jadi suka melamun seperti itu sampai tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna biru memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Nee, Nagisa-kun. Pernah patah hati, tidak?" tanya Karma tiba-tiba. Bola mata Nagisa membulat. Ternyata kejadian kemarin siang cukup menohok hati si jenius kelas E ini. Nagisa terdiam sebentar.

"Kamu masih kepikiran Okuda ya?" Karma tersentak. Namun sedetik kemudian memasang wajah muram.

"Mana kutahu kalau Okuda mendekatiku semata-mata untuk mendekati si cowok kelabang itu." Karma menghela nafas. "Lalu mereka jadian di depan mataku pula. Kau lihat sendiri kan, betapa polosnya Okuda ketika berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menjadi perantaranya." Tawa miris mengakhiri kalimatnya. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan datar. Karma sendiri mulai menyesal karena sudah curhat. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Hujan semakin deras.

"Kau tahu Karma-kun? Aku juga pernah patah hati karena orang yang kusuka." Akhirnya Nagisa angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit hening. Alis mata Karma naik tanda penasaran. Jika Karma dalam kondisi prima, mungkin ia akan menggoda teman birunya itu habis-habisan. Namun kenyataan bahwa dia sedang galau hanya membuatnya memberikan respon yang minim.

"Sampai sekarang dia sibuk dengan kisah cintanya sendiri. Dia punya orang lain yang disuka. Aku juga tidak berani menyatakannya." lanjut Nagisa

"One-sided love, ya." Karma menanggapi dengan nada prihatin. 'Aneh, kupikir Kayano tergila-gila pada Nagisa' batinnya. Selama ini Karma memang selalu menganggap Nagisa punya rasa pada gadis pecinta pudding itu.

"Parahnya, orang itu menganggapku suka pada gadis lain. Hah, padahal kami sudah berteman selama 2 tahun dan dia tidak sadar juga." Jeda sejenak. Karma mulai menebak-nebak. Tunggu... Teman Nagisa sejak 2 tahun lalu?

"Lucunya, dia juga sedang patah hati dan sedang curhat padaku." Nagisa menoleh ke Karma sambil tersenyum tulus. Otak jenius Karma tak perlu lama-lama berpikir. Mata merkurinya menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan syok.

"Astaga, kamu belok."

"Memang."

"Terus beloknya ke aku pula."

"Yep." Nagisa mengangguk mantap. Karma tercengang. Teman birunya ini memang selalu membuat kejutan, entah ketika kelas pembunuhan atau di saat-saat mereka berdua seperti ini.

"Aku suka Karma-kun."

Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan kejutan-kejutan yang membuat pipi Karma memanas. Menyebalkan. Karma tidak menyukai perasaan ini namun ia tak membencinya juga.

"Kamu menyuruhku berpaling dari Okuda?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Nagisa tegas.

"Kamu tidak menyesal kalau nantinya hanya jadi pelarianku?" Pertanyaan si surai merah terdengar menusuk. Nagisa menelan ludah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Karma-kun... Jika begitu terus." Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan gestur menantang.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku bukan lagi pelarian Karma-kun."

Hujan mulai reda. Manik biru dan merkuri saling menatap dengan intens.

"Mau coba?"

"Coba apa?"

"Ciuman."

"Apa?!" Nagisa terkejut sampai berdiri. Ini gila. Karma mulai menyukai wajah Nagisa yang merona itu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Uuuhhhh bukannya tidak mau sih..." Tangan Nagisa memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia gugup.

"Kemarilah Nagisa." Karma menepuk lantai kayu di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kali ini benar-benar senyum bukan seringaian seperti biasanya. Nagisa kembali duduk menghadap Karma. Tiba-tiba Karma menarik kerah bajunya.

"Ka, Karma-kun... Ada a..."

"Berjanjilah untuk membuatku berpaling padamu." Nagisa terdiam. Tangan Karma berpindah ke pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Un."

Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir mengakhiri percakapan sekaligus hujan pada sore itu.

* * *

"Nurufufufufufufu..." Sesosok makhluk kuning melesat pergi sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Yak, sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa melupakan eksistensi makhluk yang juga terjebak di tengah hujan itu.

 **Yuhuuu Wako di sini... Bhuahahahhahaha apa-apaan nih, balik lagi sama fic nista. OOC pula. Btw gara-gara baca manganya ulang yang bagian civil war nya Nagisa sama Karma, niat bikin straight malah kembali belok. Huhu maafkan saya yang kembali nyampah ini /slapped. Oh iya, kalo penulisannya keliatan aneh, maklum ya, saya ngetik di hape. Laptop udah pada almarhum. Huahahaha.**

 **Ngebosenin kah? Terus terkesan maksa ya? Maklum, lagi gak ada ide. Hehe.**

 **Review?**


End file.
